Ma Déclaration
by clocliquot
Summary: yaoi kakaxIru. Iruka trouve le courage de faire sa déclaration à Kakashi, mais..... chapitre 2 updaté
1. Chapter 1

**Ma Déclaration**

- « Kakashi sensei, je… Je suis vraiment très attiré par vous. Et ce… depuis fort longtemps maintenant… et… euh.. Enfin, je serais vraiment très très honoré si……..si… Si vous acceptiez de sortir avec moi ! »

Ca y est ! Il l'avait enfin dit ! Cette fameuse phrase tant de fois répétée et répétée devant sa glace chez lui. Iruka Umino avait enfin trouvé le courage de proposer à l'homme de ses rêves un rendez-vous avec lui.

En effet, cela faisait environ un an maintenant que son affection s'était portée sur le Juunin. Elle avait débutée lorsque Naruto, son élève favori, était passé genin et s'était trouvé sous la houlette du fameux ninja copieur.

Pourtant, jamais auparavant le chuunin n'avait porté une grande attention à Kakashi sensei. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde dans le village, il le connaissait pour ses exploits, sa légendaire désinvolture et son fameux bouquin coquin toujours en main. Mais, il n'avait jamais échangé que de simples politesses d'usage avec le Juunin.

Ce fut, en fait, un événement fatidique qui changea la donne :

Un matin qu'Iruka était parti rejoindre le mémorial afin de rendre hommage à ses défunts parents, il avait aperçu au loin Kakashi devant la sculpture. Le brun avait été alors immédiatement subjugué par le regard de cet homme qu'il connaissait si peu. Il le voyait pour la toute première fois sous un tout nouvel angle. Cet homme semblait porté un lourd et terrible fardeau sur ses épaules. Lui que l'on décrivait pourtant si fier, si fort, sans lacunes, avait l'air profondément triste et seul, voire presque abattu. Iruka se sentait, en fin de compte, assez proche de ce loup solitaire et il avait aussitôt commencé à ressentir quelque chose de différent envers le juunin.

Par la suite, au fur à mesure des mois, ses sentiments s'étaient éclaircis et renforcés. Parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune brun avait donc décidé qu'il était plus que temps de réagir et de faire part de son amour au juunin. Après tout, il était tout de même assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas très confiant quant à la réponse qu'il recevrait en retour et il doutait même grandement que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Cependant, malgré sa raison qui lui criait que c'était peine perdue, il gardait un faible espoir dans son cœur.

De plus, il se disait que si jamais la réponse s'avérait être négative, il serait plus à même de passer à autre chose ensuite. Car, il devenait, en effet, pour le chuunin de plus en plus insupportable de rester dans l'attente et l'expectative. Il avait vraiment besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments, de savoir enfin ce que pensait le juunin et tant pis s'il devait s'en mordre les doigts après. Il fallait qu'il sache ; même au risque d'avoir le cœur brisé.

C'est pourquoi Iruka se trouvait là aujourd'hui : face à son fantasme vivant, dans le bureau de réception des rapports de mission où il était de garde aujourd'hui. Il avait en effet, habilement profité de l'heure tardive à laquelle avait choisi Kakashi pour rendre son rapport et surtout profité de l'absence de ses collègues dans la pièce pour tout dévoiler au juunin.

Il attendait donc, debout, immobile, extrêmement nerveux, les mains moites, la bouche pâteuse et ne sachant trop où regarder, la réponse de Kakashi :

- « Iruka Sensei. » Commença Kakashi « Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.. Je suis assez surpris, je dois dire.. »

A ses mots, le visage d'Iruka s'assombrit subitement. Il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Kakashi, en effet, semblait cherché ses mots. Il était visiblement très embarrassé, voire même ennuyé, et se grattait la tête nerveusement comme s'il cherchait la phrase qui vexerait le moins possible le chuunin. Iruka ne voulait pas en entendre davantage et rétorqua avant même que son vis à vis ne puisse poursuivre :

- « Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire Kakashi Sensei, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. C'était stupide de ma part de vous demandez cela. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit s'il vous plait. »

Puis se détournant du regard du Juunin, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de fondre en larmes devant lui. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte, il sentit qu'on lui retenait le bras. Il se retourna dans un ultime effort pour ne pas craquer vers le ninja :

-« Iruka Sensei, attendez. Ecoutez moi. Je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine, mais je ne peux pas répondre à votre demande. Je suis flatté mais je ne partage pas vos sentiments. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Iruka sentit soudain de chaudes larmes coulées le long de ses joues….

**ooOOoo**

**A suivre...**

Bon.. ok. je le reconnais... tôt ou tard avec moi...

Iruka finit par chialer... --

Iruka ou le fameux 'ninja kleenex'...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal. Les gens qui côtoyaient habituellement le gentil professeur ne se doutèrent pas une seule seconde que ce dernier venait de passer la nuit à se morfondre seul dans son lit. En effet, à leurs yeux , Iruka Umino était toujours ce brave gars bienveillant et chaleureux envers ses élèves et envers l'ensemble des habitants de Konoha.

En effet, ce jour là, Iruka parvint même à donner cours à ses élèves dans la joie et la bonne humeur les plus totales. Bien sûr, il ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Une fort brillante d'ailleurs. Puisqu'au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas une seule seconde à penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements de la veille.

Sans cesse, il lui revenait en mémoire les mots douloureux de Kakashi Sensei à son égard.

_'Je ne partage pas vos sentiments'…_

C'était si dur à entendre de la part de l'homme que l'on aime.

Cependant, malgré tout, Iruka ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Maintenant, il devait faire comme il l'avait prévu initialement : ne rien regretter et passer à autre chose….

Oui, c'est bien cela…

passer à autre chose…

Pfff…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire….

Cela lui semblait tellement ridicule aujourd'hui d'avoir pu oser penser que ça pourrait être facile d'oublier son beau juunin.

**ooOOoo**

Non loin de là, Kakashi sortait d'un petit immeuble miteux dans l'aile ouest de Konoha. Il venait de passer une nuit agitée avec une 'bimbo' du village qu'il avait dragué la veille et dont il avait déjà largement oublié le prénom.

Le junnin se dirigeait donc d'un pas mollasson (et avec deux bonnes heures de retard bien entendu) au point de ralliement qu'il avait donné à ses trois élèves. Tout en se faisant, il laissait errer ses pensées….

En effet, la veille, alors qu'il rendait son torchon habituel relatant vaguement sa dernière mission, (avec la ferme attention de se rendre, aussitôt après cette corvée faite, dans un des quartiers les plus chauds de la ville pour se soulager un peu avec la première venue), Iruka Umino, un chuunin qu'il connaissait finalement fort peu, lui avait fait une toute mignonnette déclaration.

Bien que légèrement étonné au début, car il est vrai que Kakashi avait rarement croisé auparavant ce petit professeur et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se douter que ce dernier nourrissait une telle sympathie à son égard, le ninja copieur avait soudain réalisé qu'il pouvait saisir cette fort belle opportunité de tirer son coup. En effet, bien que n'ayant jamais aucune difficulté quelconque à ramener des filles (et des mecs…. selon son humeur) dans son lit, il fallait toujours au minimum leur payer un verre et faire semblant d'écouter un temps soit peu leurs problèmes. Ce qui était passablement ennuyeux.

Au moins, aujourd'hui, ce chuunin lui tombait dans les bras : offert et emballé dans un joli emballage cadeau, sans qu'il n'est même pas à lever le moindre petit doigt. Il pourrait ainsi s'envoyer en l'air bien tranquillement. De plus, point très positif : les mecs étant généralement moins bavards que les gonzesses, Kakashi pouvait donc logiquement espérer que celui-ci ne lui casserait pas les oreilles pendant l'acte.

Ainsi, il décida, après la déclaration du jeune brun, de feindre, dans un premier temps, l'étonnement gêné et embarrassé. Kakashi savait d'expérience, qu'en général, ce genre de petite scène faussement 'touchée' et 'émue' permettait de mieux faire avaler la pilule du «chez toi ou chez moi ?» qu'il avait l'habitude de balancer juste après.

Mais alors que justement, il allait enchaîner sur ce fameux point crucial, le chuunin l'avait pris de court en lui demandant de tout oublier et lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Kakashi avait bien tenté de le rattraper, mais le brun en se retournant lui avait alors dévoilé son regard embué de larmes, exprimant ainsi toute la sincérité et la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard. Le juunin n'avait alors pu faire autrement, devant l'intensité de ce regard, que de lui exprimer honnêtement la vérité : qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Seulement voilà ! Aujourd'hui Kakashi regrettait beaucoup !

Non….. bien évidemment, il ne ressentait rien de plus aujourd'hui pour ce sympathique et sexy professeur qu'il n'en ressentait la veille.

Mais, c'était vraiment ennuyeux et perturbant de savoir que quelqu'un dans Konoha était attiré par lui, que ce quelqu'un s'avérait être plus que 'baisable' et qu'il ne se l'était pas fait ! C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Sa réputation de tombeur de Konoha était en jeu !

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parvienne à le mettre dans son lit. Et ce, ne serait-ce que pour donner à ce pauvre chuunin au moins une nuit mémorable dans sa misérable, morne et triste existence, (qu'il pourra encore se remémorer dans 150 ans).

Au fond, Kakashi se disait qu'il était bien bon de donner ainsi une lueur d'espoir et d'allégresse à toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir en acceptant de coucher avec elles. Il était, en quelques sortes, 'le soleil' des âmes en peine de Konoha. Et il se devait donc de rendre la pareille à ce pauvre malheureux. S'en devenait presque un devoir. C'était décidé : il irait trouver cet Iruka dès que possible et il coucherait avec lui.

Cependant, il devait la jouer 'fine'. En effet, le juunin devait se montrer tactique, habile et usé de toutes ses techniques de ninja pour atteindre son objectif.

Car, en effet, avec ce genre 'd'amoureux transi', il fallait être très prudent :

Réussir à se les faire, ça, en général c'était plus qu'aisé.

Mais, le plus dur était d'éviter les crises de larmes au matin lorsqu'on leur explique qu'il n'y aura pas de lendemain...

* * *

**A suivre…**

_Vous l'aurez compris : Kakashi est un gros gros gros salaud ;) __(à peine prétentieux le mec en plus..)_

_Iruka va en baver dans cette fic…_

_Nyark !_


End file.
